


Words unspoken

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [21]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Words unspoken

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

John Sullivan était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un vieux de la vieille. Il faisait presque partie des murs, à la 55e. Il en avait vu défiler des générations de flics, il les avait vu grandir et vieillir. Il avait vu les collègues aller et venir, prendre du galon ou démissionner. 

La plupart du temps la vie à la 55e était plutôt tranquille. Du moins c'était avant l'arrivée de la nouvelle unité 55-David. Ces deux-là c'était vraiment autre chose. Maurice Boscorelli était déjà un spectacle à lui tout seul, mais mettez-le aux côtés de Faith Yokas et bonjour les surprises. Au premier regard Faith était une personne posée, et tout le monde avait tendance à croire qu'elle était là pour balancer le côté impulsif du duo. Mais c'était mal la connaître. En réalité elle avait un caractère tout aussi explosif si l'on avait la malchance d'appuyer sur les mauvais boutons. 

Ces deux-là étaient rarement d'accord et pourtant il n'avait jamais vu pareille amitié. Une confiance aveugle les unissait, bien plus forte que les liens du mariage. Et c'était cette même confiance qui leur permettait de s'affronter si souvent, en tout point, parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'à la fin du jour rien n'aurait changé entre eux. 

Ils en avaient traversé des tempêtes, parfois terribles, et pourtant ils tenaient bon.

Il les avait vu grandir dans le métier. Déjà à l'époque, à leur sortie de l'académie, ils avaient cette dynamique sans pareille. Mais maintenant que l'expérience était venue s'ajouter à leurs bagages, ils formaient un duo redoutable. Tant sur le plan professionnel, où leur efficacité n'était plus à douter, que sur le plan personnel. Ils se protégeaient l'un l'autre avec une férocité étonnante.

Et puis il y avait ces moments fugaces. Aussi éphémères et irréels que des étoiles filantes. Cela tenait dans une lueur au fond du regard. Dans un infime contact, parfois.

Étaient-ils véritablement aveugles ? Ou bien en avaient-ils conscience eux-mêmes mais refusaient obstinément d'aborder le sujet ? De regarder la vérité en face. Lui-même n'avait jamais osé briser ouvertement ce tabou, se contentant de vieilles boutades innocentes. Le risque était sûrement trop grand, réalisa-t-il lui-même. Ils avaient trop à perdre tous les deux.

 _Quel dommage…_ songea-t-il en regardant ses collègues interagir sur le chemin en direction de la salle de briefing.


End file.
